1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display apparatus, and more particularly, to a panel provided in a plasma display apparatus.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
In a plasma display panel, a barrier rib formed between an upper substrate and a lower substrate constitute one unit cell, and an inert gas containing a main discharge gas such as neon (Ne), helium (He), or a mixed gas (Ne+He) of neon and helium and a small amount of xenon is charged within each cell. When a discharge is generated by a high frequency voltage, an inert gas generates vacuum ultraviolet rays and allows a phosphor formed between barrier ribs to emit light, thereby embodying an image. Because such a plasma display panel is formed to be thin and light, it has been spotlighted as a future generation display device.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view illustrating a structure of a general plasma display panel.
As shown in FIG. 1, in the plasma display panel, an upper panel 100 and a lower panel 110 are arranged parallel to each other and apart a predetermined distance. The upper panel 100 is arranged with a plurality of sustain electrode pairs in which a scan electrode 102 and a sustain electrode 103 are formed in pairs on an upper substrate 101, which is a display surface in which an image is displayed, and the lower panel 110 is arranged with a plurality of address electrodes 113 to intersect the plurality of sustain electrode pairs on a lower substrate 111 constituting a rear surface.
The upper panel 100 is formed in pairs of the scan electrode 102 and the sustain electrode 103 having transparent electrodes 102a and 103a made of transparent Indium Tin Oxide (ITO) and bus electrodes 102b and 103b. The scan electrode 102 and the sustain electrode 103 are covered with an upper dielectric layer 104, and a protective layer 105 is formed on the upper dielectric layer 104.
The lower panel 110 includes barrier ribs 112 for partitioning discharge cells. Further, the plurality of address electrodes 113 is arranged parallel to the barrier ribs 112. R (Red), G (Green), B (Blue) phosphors 114 are coated on the address electrode 113. A lower dielectric layer 115 is formed between the address electrode 113 and the phosphor 114.
The transparent electrodes 102a and 103a constituting a conventional scan electrode 102 or sustain electrode 103 of the plasma display panel are made of expensive ITO. The transparent electrodes 102a and 103a increase a production cost of a plasma display panel. Accordingly, recently, a plasma display panel that can provide satisfactory visible characteristics and driving characteristics to a user while decreasing a production cost is required.